


Full Orientation

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian, F/M, Mind Control, Raceplay, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: True Augmented Reality starts testing their new technology with some reluctant hires and influencers.
Kudos: 23





	1. First Day

“I don’t get it. When you interviewed me last month, you said you needed an experienced coder ASAP. Now, right when I’m about to begin orientation, you tell me you’re at go-live! After I’ve turned down an offer from OTTII and moved halfway across the country!”

_Well now, Linda. Or Lin, can I can you Lin? I know you were hoping to be part of the launch team, but we’ve had a bit of a breakthrough since last we spoke. I’m sure there’s another role for you here._

“First off, NO – you can’t call me ‘Lin’. Second, if there’s no Development Director role, this is a blatant breach of our employment contact! I’m not going to be some beta tester on your live platform. I knew I shouldn’t have joined up with a bunch of **bro** grammers”

_Let not get ahead of ourselves Lin – I mean Linda. You should really check out -heh- Orientation before walking away from this exciting position. We’ve done some wonder work in what we’re dubbing True Augmented Reality._

**FLASH!**

“Huh… what just happened… Wait WHAT AM I WEARING?! ”

_It’s your new Beta Testing uniform. Once you’re done with Orientation, you’ll be free to leave for the day. Let’s not forget, you’ll be the one in breach of contract for absenteeism if you walk now._

“This is bullshit. But you know what, just keep digging your grave here you sick freak.”

_I promise you, this is all in your initial contract. Since the product is going to market early, I thought the boys on the team here could get some use out of their hard work._

_We had a vote, and to be honest, between the impression you made when you interviewed and Mark’s ‘Orient-ation’ pun submission, this ‘Horny Asian Schoolgirl’ stereotype easily won._

_Now let’s see if the personality update is working yet._

“The personality update? Huh? I’m sorry it’s so difficult to think with all these pink clouds. Were they always there? You see those too, right?”

_Ha! Looks like the update is working just fine. Why don’t we introduce you to the team? Give a nice smile!_

“Ughh… guess it Lin’s job right? Tehehe… Hai everyone!”

_Now let’s get you properly acquainted Ling. You don’t mind if I call you Ling right?_

“Mister boss-san call Ling-Ling whatever he like!” *giggle*

_Oh boy, Mark really went overboard with the stereotype part. Well, that’s what beta testers are for, right Ling-Ling? Why don’t you let the boys see how happy you are to be working with them._


	2. Going Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being cancelled, Ann Akira takes a sketchy contract to promote True Augmented Reality.

_Now, as happy as everyone here is with ‘Linda’ and the first round of -ahem- internal testing. I think we need to expand our closed beta to get a better idea of how True Augmented Reality will be received out in the wild._

_I mean, come on Mark, Linda is American-Thai and she’s appending ’-san’ every chance she gets. And I don’t think even hentai girls say ‘arigato’ as much as that girl does after a facial._

_Ok, I admit it’s been a boost to morale. We just need something more believable for the Round B investors. Something well documented, something that shows off all the hard work we’ve done._

_Without further ado, I’d like to official confirm our first brand ambassador and public tester:_

_Ann Akira!_

…

_Enough with the groans, guys. She has a reach of 2 million followers across platforms and has already agreed to waive all personal rights for the time of testing. Plus, after her feud with her last big sponsor, we’re getting her for a steal._

_Yes, there are some of you who aren’t a fan of her whole ‘War Against Objectification’ series. But that’s what makes her a perfect subject! Her sponsors will get to see a nice, improved revenue stream and we’ll have every marketing department in the country at our door, just in time for the wide rollout._

_So, we’ll just take Ling-Ling’s profile and stretch it out a bit. See how a three month implementation takes, gather any bugs and enjoy the show._

_Let’s get to work!_

* * *

**Month One**

“Heeey all. Glad to be back after a little hiatus.“

“I want to start by saying a big thank you to all my subscribers who’ve stuck with me through that last bit of drama! I still stand by what I said, even if it ruffled a few feathers.”

“I won’t rehash it all here again, but you can click the link in the comments to watch my ‘SEXY = SEXISM – Why I’m Boycotting My Sponsor’ post from last month.”

“Speaking of sponsors, some of you may have noticed my new setup. My newest partner has hooked me up with their professional True AR brand swag! One day in and I’m already loving it!”

“I missed a lot while I was on vacay. Some of you tweeted at me about the new OTTII line of cosmetics, looking for a reaction…”

* * *

**Month Two**

“Sooo, I can hear some of you already rushing to the comments. No, you haven’t gone crazy: Ann is doing cosplay!”

“Last week, my awesome new sponsor (True AR forever, y’all!) asked if I wanted to do a con appearance in Feritle Valley. T.B.H. I was a little nervous after all the really gross and lewd fanboys from my last con. You can check out my video ‘Are Cosplayers Just Booth Babes?’ from last week where I talked about it.”

“Annnywaay…” *hehe* “My awesome new sponsor got me all set up with a guest speaker set, but there was a big mix up and it turns out it was actually a charity cosplay contest.”

“At first I was all freaked out, but it’s actually an awesome cause (see the link below!). There are some great hospitals in F-Valley, and really impressive adoption programs.”

“Sooo, I said yes! Like, I know I’ve been down on cosplaying in the past, but… Well, look at this outfit! And since it’s for a charity, it’s totes cool.”

“And I know, Chun-Li! After that video last year: ‘Is Street Fighter RACIST?!’ check out the link below…”

“Ummm, what was I saying? Oh, yeah! So my friends who sent all this cool True AR stuff actually explained how empowering and, like, awesome Chun-Li is. And after they talked about how all guys had a crush on video game babes- I mean video game WOMEN, I was like, sure!”

“So keep an eye out for my next vid and the conference schedule…”

* * *

**Month Three**

Heeey guys!

Sry! No vid right now. I’m, like totally recovering from the last meetup. It was so much fun to get some not-so alone time with my big fans 

As some of you know, I was banned for ‘inappropriate content’, which is so lame!! A few nip ‘slips’ and suddenly I’m locked out!

Anyway, I’m starting a new account on a site where I can just, like, be me. It’s a bit more fun, with more ‘fan visits’, but without worrying about how much skin I show! ;P

Be sure to check out my photo shoot (NSFW pics coming soon) from my latest cosplay: **Fook Mi**!!!

Fook Mi is such a great representation, of like Asian culture and junk because she’s so hot!! Let me know if you love the new look as much as I do by sending more of those tributes my way.

As always, this was shot with the super awesome gear from my sugar daddies: **True AR**! The guys there were really nice, recommending my new home at **CosplayCamSluts.com**! _(‘me like fucky-sucky!!’ ;D little in-joke for the boys at the office)_

Don’t forget to vote on which anime character I should dress up as for next week’s stream! Love all the suggestions so far! So hot!!!

**♥♥ AnnieBabeXXX**


End file.
